Psicose
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Para Kagome Juju Assis e Nayêh - Aquele homem estava presente em sua cabeça, a escuridão – além dele – era sua única companhia. Perdida em sua própria cabeça Bella sabia que o quanto mais ficasse lá, mais viciada estaria pelo homem de olhos verdes.


**Disclaimer –** Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sinopse:** Aquele homem estava presente em sua cabeça, a escuridão – além dele – era sua única companhia. Perdida em sua própria cabeça Bella sabia que o quanto mais ficasse lá, mais viciada estaria pelo homem de olhos verdes.

* * *

**Música:** _Addicted_ – Kelly Clarkson (é só ir ao youtube povo \o)

* * *

**Capa: **_h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / k a t e s i m o n c u l l e n / 3 2 5 0 9 8 9 0 8 3 /_

* * *

**Nota rápida:** Estou pondo em prática as novas regras gramaticais que eu estou aprendendo na escola nesta fanfic.

* * *

_**Psicose**_

.

_To Kagome Juju Assis e Nayêh_

.

.

.

Tudo estava tremendamente confuso.  
Havia _dor_, **sangue**, surpresa e **escuridão**.  
Mas novamente _dor_; **muita** dor. Completamente insuportável.  
Havia também vozes e barulho de carros, gritos e soluços.  
Mas dentre todos os sons lá, nenhum conseguiu me chamar a atenção.  
Nenhum conseguiu me afastar da dor e pensei que eu estava num pesadelo e que logo acordaria, deitada no chão com a cabeça doendo por ter caído do colchão.  
Eu senti a escuridão tomando conta de minha mente. Sobrepondo-se a dor e a angústia.  
Ela me puxou mais forte e não resisti, apenas deslizei para dentro dela, prendendo-me num sono profundo.

**It's like I'm lost**.  
_É como se eu estivesse perdida._

_**-**_

Eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei concentrada no torpor de meus pensamentos.  
Era como se não houvesse nada mais do que um sono pesado e nada mais que escuridão.  
Como se algo me prendesse naquele lugar e por mais que a escuridão me incomodasse, era reconfortante.  
Como se eu pudesse esquecer meus problemas com os processos e clientes.  
Eu poderia descansar após o meu dia extremamente cansativo naquela pequena prisão escura que me puxava cada vez mais para seu interior.  
E depois de sentir o quão confortável aquilo me parecia eu simplesmente me deixei afogar novamente.

**It's like I'm stuck.  
**_É como se eu estivesse presa._

-

Eu estava em meio à escuridão quando meus pensamentos começaram a se manifestar novamente. Como se eu estivesse saído de um transe. Tudo em minha volta era penumbra. Era negrume. Era assustador. Eu tinha pânico de escuro, eu não me sentia confortável quando atenta. Era como se qualquer coisa de ruim viesse com a noite. Eu tremi com a possibilidade de algo me acontecer ali.

Mas... Onde era ali?

Foi quando eu notei a minha direita um pequeno ponto luminoso como se houvesse um holofote do teto – se é que havia um teto – há alguns vários metros de distância. Eu caminhei apressada até lá esperando que não tropeçasse em meus próprios pés. Percebi que ali havia apenas uma mesa de metal, branca, com alguns instrumentos que identifiquei pertencerem a algum médico.

Mas o que faziam ali?

- Então finalmente veio?

Vir-me-ei surpresa e medrosa pela voz. Era macia e me arrepiou completamente pela sua intensidade como se em algum lugar antes. Constatei olhando o rosto daquele homem que não era ninguém que eu conhecia. Na verdade não me lembrava de nada. De quem eu conhecia, de quem eu gostava, de onde eu vinha...

- Pensei que nunca fosse vir até aqui Bella. – comentou olhando para mim meticulosamente impedindo que qualquer detalhe lhe escapasse.

Lembrei-me! Sim meu nome era Isabella Swan e era advogada de uma grande agência. Uma famosa advogada. Morava em Nova York e tinha nascido em Forks, Washington. Mas ainda assim, não fazia a menor ideia de como eu havia conseguido parar ali.

- Sente-se. – pediu o estranho.

Estava prestes a perguntar onde haveria uma cadeira ali, naquele lugar que eu sequer sabia onde era, quando percebi que havia uma cadeira bem ao meu lado. Balancei minha cabeça pensando que não havia prestado atenção e sentei-me.

Ele pegou um estetoscópio da pequena mesa e colocou-o em meu peito, pedindo para respirar fundo. Eu o fiz confusa com aquilo e surpreendentemente querendo muitas respostas. Mas quando respirei fundo, decidida a esperar para fazer as perguntas que eu tanto queria quando aquilo acabasse eu senti seu perfume.

Algo doce e aconchegante, penetrante e ao mesmo tempo delirante, como o tipo perfeito de droga, o tipo perfeito de heroína. Ele saiu de perto, levando consigo o calor, mas permanecendo perto e eu podia sentir sua fragrância de longe. Eu estava tão envolvida por aquilo que eu quase não notei quando ele disse que iria medir minha pressão.

Novamente aquele toque suave e quente, algo completamente fora de tudo. Aquelas perguntas desconectaram-se de meus pensamentos e tudo que eu conseguia me concentrar era seu cheiro e sua presença imaginando seu nome e esperando que eu tivesse voz para perguntar.

Foi então que o momento acabou e eu sem saber como estava na escuridão, mas dessa vez eu não queria estar lá, apesar de que não estava de todo ruim. Eu ainda tinha sua essência grudada em minha roupa e aquilo por enquanto bastava.

**It's like you'****re a drug.**  
_É como se você fosse uma droga._

-

Eu simplesmente cogitei abrir os olhos e eu novamente estava lá, naquele lugar desconhecido e nas sombras, nem mesmo possível ver minha mão a minha frente. Eu me perguntava onde eu poderia estar e como havia chego até ali. Não importava o quanto tentasse lembrar-me do que acontecera, não importava o quanto forçasse minha mente, simplesmente vinha o vazio.

Vagar no escuro nunca tinha sido uma opção para a pessoa que o teme, mas quando você está presa num lugar como aquele, você começa a repensar seus medos e assim eu comecei a caminhar sem enxergar nada e percebendo que talvez o sombrio não fosse tão ruim, era relaxante, completava.

- Vejo que ainda continua por aqui. – disse a mesma voz de algum tempo atrás e eu me virei para vê-lo sentado numa cadeira de aparência confortável, usando jeans e uma camiseta azul.

- Oh, você novamente.

- Como se sente hoje. Da ultima vez que nos vimos estava um pouco debilitada.

- Eu me sinto perfeita. – respondi não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com debilitada, estava perfeita daquela vez. – Me diga... Qual o seu nome?

- Edward. Sou médico.

Ele levantou-se e veio até mim estendendo a mão a qual eu apertei quase sem forças. Eu encarava pela primeira vez seus olhos. Eles eram de um verde vivo que me deixava sem fôlego, como se ele pudesse saber tudo que estava passando em meus pensamentos.

- Isabella. Advogada.

- Eu sei quem você é. – ele respondeu sorrindo e a pergunta 'como você sabe?' se perdeu entre meus pensamentos e eu parei de respirar me perdendo em seu sorriso levemente torto, em sua covinha, no formato de seu queixo. Em sua pessoa.

Edward deixava-me atordoada, sem pensamentos coerentes, com o coração querendo sair pela boca e fazendo um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo. Ele tirava todas as minhas forças.

**It's like you're a leach. Sucking the life from me.  
**_É como se você fosse uma sanguessuga. Sugando a minha vida._

-

Eu começava a ficar completamente paranoica, estava num lugar completamente escuro e deserto, sem saída, sem possibilidade de escapatória, apenas com um homem chamado Edward que era médico, e isso era tudo que eu sabia sobre ele.

Aquilo me assustava bastante até porque eu nunca tive nenhum interesse num homem do jeito que estava tendo por aquele desconhecido, ele me excitava, me deixava completamente drogada e viciada, em sua presença e perfume.

Ele aparecia em minha mente a cada instante e eu imaginava se eu não estava em minha própria mente sonhando aquilo e imaginando todas aquelas coisas, aquilo poderia ser verdade, então porque não testar? Será que eu poderia encontrar um garfo ou uma faca para me despertar?

Como se atendesse o que eu queria o lugar providenciou um garfo pontiagudo numa pequena mesa de ferro, a segunda evidência de que aquilo era um sonho, a primeira havia sido Edward, ninguém poderia ser tão perfeito. Eu fui até lá pegando no metal frio do talher e quando ia espetar meu braço esquerdo, algo quente segurou minha mão direita.

Eu olhei imediatamente para o lado e encontrei Edward com sua pior expressão, ele parecia estar muito bravo, os olhos verdes estreitados e a boca retorcida numa careta de desgosto.

- Não faça isso. – disse soltando meu braço quando eu o amoleci retirando o impulso que tinha tomado.

- Por que não? Eu quero saber se isso é um sonho ou não. – disse tentando fazê-lo novamente, mas de novo sendo impedida.

- Só porque você acha que isso está acontecendo em sua cabeça, não quer dizer que é um sonho ou pesadelo, pode ser realidade.

Eu soltei o garfo afastando-me dele. Como poderia saber daquilo. Eu não havia dito nada em voz alta, apenas cogitado em meus próprios e confusos pensamentos. Eu dei dois passos para trás e ele me encarou, sério, sem seu sorriso costumeiramente torto.

- O que foi Isabella? Algo errado?

Meus olhos estavam definitivamente arregalados e eu me sentia estranha, talvez medrosa, como se a escuridão finalmente estivesse fazendo efeito sobre meus receios. Eu dei as costas correndo, temendo que algo me acontecesse, que ele talvez fosse um maníaco, mas me lembrei do pequeno detalhe que estava me atormentando: não havia saída.

Quando me lembrei disso, sem querer no meio da corrida, eu tropecei e acabei caindo no chão escuro, assim como todos os lados daquela prisão. Eu novamente me afoguei no esquecimento.

**It'****s like I'm running from you all the time.**  
_É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo._

-

Não tinha ideia de como ainda estava ali. Passara-se quanto tempo? Estava ali há dias, semanas? Talvez anos? Ninguém estaria ali para responder-me, ninguém além de mim e provavelmente Edward. Meu mistério pessoal. Como poderia ele saber das coisas apenas olhando-me? Será que ele sabia onde estávamos e como poderíamos sair dali?

Determinadamente e agora já acostumada com a escuridão abundante, pus-me a andar, procurando às cegas por qualquer sinal do único homem dos meus delírios – literalmente. As horas deviam ter passado rapidamente, ou só fazia meros minutos que estava caminhando? O ponto era que não o encontrava em lugar algum e não tinha certeza se estava andando em círculos ou não.

Quando olhei para o outro lado pensando em mudar de direção, senti meus pés se deterem em algo e certamente cairia no chão, por isso fechei meus olhos e tapei meu rosto para não quebrar o nariz ou um dente. Mas diferentemente do que eu esperava a queda foi numa superfície macia e quente.

Lentamente separei os dedos, olhando pelo vão o lugar onde eu caíra e vi metade de um rosto familiar, apesar de pouco tempo de conhecimento sobre ele. Justamente a pessoa a quem estava procurando.

- Edward! – exclamei, ao perceber que estava em cima de seu corpo, com os lábios agora desprotegidos, poucos milímetros de sua boca e sentindo seu calor e maciez.

Levantei-me desajeitada e envergonhada, minha má sorte era presente até mesmo em lugar nenhum. Ele já estava de pé quando ia estender a mão para ajudá-lo e aquilo me surpreendeu. Como ele poderia ser tão rápido? Tentando deixar de lado esse meu pequeno desvio de pensamento, voltei minha atenção às perguntas que queria fazer à ele.

- Edward você sabe onde estamos? – perguntei direta.

Ele me olhou de uma maneira avaliadora, como se verificasse se eu era digna, ou tinha qualidades suficientes para ter a resposta.

- Sim eu sei.

- Onde é? Como posso sair daqui? – desesperei-me agarrando sua blusa e me aproximando dele, meus olhos arregalados em expectativa. Ele sorriu torto para mim soltando minhas mãos, ficando apenas à minha frente.

- Isso é uma coisa que só você pode descobrir, sem nenhuma ajuda.

Eu pisquei incrédula, como ele poderia fazer aquilo, não via que eu estava sofrendo, preocupada, tentando achar respostas impossíveis? Eu queria lembrar como eu chegara ali, e no meio da minha divagação eu não percebi quando ele sumiu. Eu demorara tanto para achá-lo e agora eu o havia perdido, a única companhia que eu tinha.

Eu sentei-me no chão, abraçando meus joelhos e deitando minha cabeça ali, deixando todas as minhas preocupações lado, tentando me recuperar da súbita falta de ar que me atingira.

**It's like I can'****t breathe without you inside of me.  
**_É como se eu não pudesse respirar sem você dentro de mim._

-

Eu não conseguia mais suportar tudo aquilo. Minha mente rodava e virava me deixando enjoada e delirante. A presença de Edward não melhorava nada minha mísera situação. Seu perfume, sua masculinidade, tudo junto ao meu lado me deixava mais confusa ainda. Eu deitei no chão, respirando fundo e senti um par de mãos quentes tocarem minha bochecha e testa.

- Você está bem? – Edward me perguntou com a testa ligeiramente enrugada e as voz preocupada.

- Não. Minha cabeça está latejando e tudo por sua causa. – disse impaciente tirando seus dedos delicados de perto de meus lábios, tentava manter-me sã.

- Minha culpa? – perguntou ele incrédulo com minha audácia.

- Sim sua. Se não fosse por você eu já teria saído daqui! Se não fosse por você eu poderia estar em minha casa, ou onde quer que eu esteja verdadeiramente agora!

- Você está verdadeiramente aqui Isabella. – disse ele duramente. – Só porque isso pode parecer confuso e talvez assustador não signifique que não seja a realidade!

Eu fechei os olhos e tapei meus ouvidos com medo de ouvir qualquer outra coisa. Estava cheia daquilo, eu queria que ele sumisse fosse embora, me deixasse em paz. Sacudi fortemente minha cabeça esperando que no momento seguinte eu pudesse estar em minha cama tendo apenas um pesadelo estranho. Mas quando eu reabri meus olhos eu continuava naquele mundo confuso e obscuro, mas com uma pequena diferença.

Edward não estava mais ali e eu quase desejei morrer pela minha estupidez e desespero.

**Leave me alone.  
**_Deixe-me em paz._

-

Foi o que eu desejara. Ter mandado ele embora. Mas ainda assim eu estava ali, novamente "acordada". Sozinha. Como eu queria. A escuridão parecia pesar ao meu redor, sufocante, atormentadora. Eu estava com medo.

- Edward? – sussurrei para o escuro ao meu redor e tudo que eu consegui em resposta foi um silvo, como se houvesse uma ventania, mas sem haver.

Tremi inconscientemente. Algumas lágrimas saindo de meus olhos. Meus lábios tremiam de preocupação. Eu não queria ficar sozinha, eu queria companhia. Eu queria sair dali, eu queria minha família – se é que eu tinha uma.

Imaginei a única pessoa de quem eu tinha lembranças. Seus cabelos bronze totalmente desarrumados, os olhos verdes chamativos, a linha suave e quadrada de seu maxilar, os lábios finos contorcidos em seu sorriso torto.

Aquilo havia me acalmado momentaneamente e me apegar àquela imagem era a única coisa que me fazia sã. Não... Ela me fazia delirar e me perder em pensamentos, não ligando para a escuridão enlouquecedora, então sim era a única coisa que me fazia delirantemente sã. E eu não conseguiria esquecê-la.

**And I realize I'****m never gonna quit you over time.**  
_E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe, eu nunca vou te esquecer._

-

Eu não sabia quantas vezes eu fiquei consciente enquanto ainda estava lá, mas o que eu sabia era que aqueles sussurros não foram ouvidos em nenhuma das outras vezes. Eram palavras resmungadas e desconexas, que faziam minha cabeça latejar lentamente e não adiantava se quer massagear as têmporas como antes. Era tudo insano.

Estava ajoelhada ao chão e segurava fortemente meus cabelos, já maltratados com o tempo que eu estava ali, e desejava que toda aquela dor parasse. As vozes aumentaram e eu não conseguia mais se quer respirar direito e sem pensar deitei na escuridão me encolhendo e deixando que as lágrimas saíssem em grande quantidade.

Eu não conseguia entender como aquilo estava acontecendo comigo eu estava ficando louca? Estava morrendo? O que por Deus estava acontecendo? Eu não conseguia nenhuma resposta.

Conforme minha sanidade me deixava eu começava a desistir. Seria muito mais fácil lidar com toda aquela loucura se eu estivesse morta – se é que eu poderia morrer. Eu poderia tentar novamente não? Mas então a expressão daquele rosto, com a raiva que ele sentira naquele dia voltou com total força em meus pensamentos afastando as vozes, não as deixando mais me atormentar.

Foi naquele instante que eu tive certeza que eu poderia estar começando a enlouquecer verdadeiramente. Eu queria desistir. Quando meus olhos começaram a fechar e eu me arrastava lentamente para a inconsciência, eu tinha certeza que meus minutos estavam contados.

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone. ****I'm giving up slowly.  
**_E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça são só minhas. Estou desistindo devagar._

-

Verde, seus olhos.

Maciez, sua pele.

Gélido, seu hálito.

Viciante, sua presença.

Edward havia me dominado e tudo que eu conseguia enxergar à minha frente era sua imagem. Delirava, não era possível ficar fissurada numa pessoa de uma hora para outra. Na verdade eu sabia que era possível... Eu via aquilo com muitas amigas e suas paixonites, mas eu era Isabella Swan, uma advogada de renome eu não tinha paixonites, eu nunca gostara de alguém o suficiente para engajar um relacionamento duradouro.

Meus pensamentos rodavam em minha pequena mente me deixando enjoada e cada vez mais delirante, eu necessitava acabar com aquilo, mas eu não conseguia tudo que vinha à minha mente era sua presença, seu sorriso levemente torto nos lábios e seu perfume inebriante no qual eu me viciara desde a primeira vez que nós havíamos nos encontrados.

Naquele instante, olhando ao redor eu pude vê-lo. Não apenas um, mas vários preenchendo o espaço e cada indivíduo olhando de uma forma para mim. Alguns felizes, outros irritados, tristes, medrosos, cada expressão que eu imaginava na face daquele que me dominava os sentidos.

Percebi então que eu não estava somente viciada nele, mas eu estava completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

**It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you. You've taken over me.  
**_É como se eu não pudesse ver nada. Nada além de você. Você tomou conta de mim._

-

Uma decisão a ser tomada nunca fora tão difícil para mim quanto naquele momento. Eu amava Edward como nunca amara alguém em minha vida, mas eu não podia continuar ali, naquele lugar, mas eu iria perdê-lo então... Eu não queria aquilo.

Levei minhas mãos ao meu cabelo tentando ajeitá-los, exasperada. Eu precisava sair dali, aquele lugar me enlouquecia e eu não me sentia pronta para arriscar tudo por ele, não que eu não quisesse, eu queria. Muito. Minha maior parte queria aquilo, mas e minha vida? Por que eu sabia que eu tinha uma vida em algum lugar e por causa dela eu não poderia arriscar tudo.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou ele me aparecendo repentinamente como sempre e me abraçando pela cintura.

Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo quando seus dedos quentes se encontraram com a pouca pele exposta de meu quadril. Eu virei de frente para ele encarando seus olhos verdes e sorri enlaçando meus dedos em seu pescoço abraçando-o.

- Estava pensando. – respondi, tentando esconder meus medos, em vão. Ele de alguma forma sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Tome a decisão que quiser Bella. Eu te apoiarei sempre.

Minha mente rodava entre todas as opções e eu apenas enxergava duas. Uma que poderia me fazer perder tudo que eu sempre acreditei, minha vida, família e amigos – se é que eu possuía algum deles – e principalmente minha sanidade, mas ainda assim ficar com Edward. E a outra, aquela em que eu perderia a pessoa que eu mais amava.

Mas então um pensamento correu pelos meus neurônios. E se caso Edward existisse na realidade e eu somente estava me apegando a sua imagem em meus pensamentos para ficar mais confortável e protegida? Sim! Era uma possibilidade.

E sem pensar em arrependimento, e como ultimo ato consciente – ou não – eu beijei-o lentamente nos lábios, para depois de sentir seu hálito fresco, envolvente e suas mãos em minhas costas me abraçando, encarar seus verdes olhos uma ultima vez.

Eu soube que havia feito a coisa certa quando antes de desmaiar, como todas as vezes. Ele me sorriu.

**And I know I****'ll never change my ways if I don't give you up now.  
**_E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito se eu não desistir de você agora._

-

Eu senti meus olhos se abrindo minimamente e uma grande quantidade de luminosidade adentrando-os. Fechei-os rapidamente passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos constatando que em meu pulso esquerdo havia uma agulha intravenosa.

Tentei abrir novamente os olhos, dessa vez piscando várias vezes até me acostumar com a luz. Através da janela ao lado esquerdo do quarto eu julgava ser meio-dia. Eu estava deitada numa cama de hospital a qual não me recordava de como havia ido parar.

Fechei os olhos tentando me lembrar e algumas imagens vieram-me a cabeça. Estava dirigindo na via expressa voltando para casa após um dia completamente exaustivo no escritório, não chovia nem qualquer coisa do gênero, foi quando eu desviei minha atenção para o espelho retrovisor que um caminhão me fechou e me jogou para a pista contrária aonde um carro prateado vinha em alta velocidade. Eu não consegui frear ou voltar para minha pista. Nós nos chocamos e eu apaguei.

Minha cabeça estava dolorida e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e muito menos quanto tempo eu estava ali. Não me recordava de nada do meio tempo em que estive "dormindo", não me lembrava de ter sonhado ou imaginado qualquer coisa, era apenas negrume, penumbra, sem resposta.

Ouvi um barulho de porta se abrindo e instantes depois se fechando. Abri novamente os olhos, agora sem problema algum e pude ver um homem de jaleco branco parado à minha frente encarando-me com um sorriso torto no rosto – o que me lembrava de alguém.

Ele caminhou até os aparelhos e checou-os rapidamente, voltando-se para mim, encarando-me nos olhos, foi assim que eu encontrei suas íris verde vivas, chamativas, intensas... Eu conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele rosto... Aqueles lábios.

- Nós já nos conhecemos? – perguntei desnorteada e completamente fora de mim, tentando recordar de onde possivelmente conhecia-o.

- Possivelmente. – disse ele sorrindo para mim e sem saber o motivo, eu fiquei feliz, eufórica, entorpecida, completamente drogada. Em uma única palavra: viciada com aquela lembrança.

**I'm addicted to you.**  
_Eu estou viciada em você._

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ olá meus queridos leitores (as)! Então aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic de Twilight e espero que essa tenha agradado. Foi num surto de criatividade que eu a escrevi então não liguem se estiver meio doidona, geralmente as fanfics criativas que eu tenho ficam assim. Ela foi escrita também para duas amigas writters, a Juju, que escreve fanfics maravilhosas, então essa aqui vai ficar sendo um pouco xoxa perto das dela, mas acho que o que vale é a intenção né? E pra Nah que está começando suas fanfics agora e que adora as minhas e como ambas fazem aniversário no mesmo dia eu escrevi pras duas, vamos dividir hein! xD

Eu sei que vocês odeiam quando eu não posto capítulos nas fanfics em andamento e apareço com uma nova oneshot ou até mesmo long. Eu realmente preciso me controlar, mas eu prometo que logo mais eu postarei um capitulo novinho em **9 semanas e ½ de amor**. A fanfic pervertida de Twilight que eu escrevo.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da one, entendido o que aconteceu. Mas para aquelas que estão confusas eu explico em dois segundos. Bella estava voltando do escritório de Advocacia que trabalhava e sofreu um acidente de carro no qual ficou em coma. Dentro de sua cabeça ela começa a ter visões com nosso querido Edward (um médico) e ela fica completamente viciada nele e quando ela desiste de permanecer lá, ela acorda e advinha quem era o médico que estava cuidando dela e de quem ela não lembra nada? Exatamente o gatíssimo do Ed. Deu pra entender certo?

Se vocês acharam que a fanfic está digna de uma review por favor não hesite em enviá-la, fará uma criança feliz aqui asterisco-traço-asterisco (mania da Jujubs xD).

Beijos, Kate.


End file.
